


summer cruising fantasy

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 金门游记
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 2





	summer cruising fantasy

曹二是个大傻逼。  
船在引擎的突突声和浪打声中起航。海上的风总是很大，又潮湿，在耳边呼呼不停。  
“什么？听不清。”他眯起一只眼，偏过头朝我喊，像马冬梅楼下的大爷。  
“我说你好帅。”我回了一嗓子。  
司马靠在我旁边的栏杆上，轻蔑地嗤了一声。  
我们都上到甲板来，这是难得一次我能占到甲板的好位置。他们两个人包了一整艘船。过去我只能和其他游客一起，买几块钱的船票，连座位都抢不到，只能挤在过道间的空地上，前后左右都是刺鼻的机油味和人群身上的汗味。直到快超过吃水线，多一个人也塞不下了，伙计才会开船。给他们当导游，还体验了一次私人轮渡。  
太阳很晒，气温却不高，毕竟海风是凉的。视野里波光粼粼，脚下的水是绿色的，像抹茶味的透明布丁。远处渐渐透出蓝，海平面翻滚着细浪，因此蓝色上有一道道光影，向阳的是白色，背阴的是黑色，又变成了海盐气泡水，上面浮着奶盖和奥利奥。  
我们正从主岛到另一个小岛上，岛上没什么基础设施，只有一些为观光而兴建的休息场所，原始但不荒蛮，岛上的风景也是最纯正的。两岛相隔不远，半小时航程。为了这半小时能东临甲板以观沧海，杜绝旁人叨扰他作诗的雅兴，曹丕就让我联系码头的旅行社包船，该死的富二代。  
我大学学新闻，兼职帮岛上的一家旅行社写公众号推文，每个月有一次可以公费到岛上采风、找素材。这里和中国其他地方都不一样，货币、文字、手机运营商，平时生活中司空见惯的规矩在这里行不通。我虽然不是本地人，但经常到岛上玩，还是个半吊子记者，比起旁人更擅长发现隐秘小众的景点，找我做向导实在很聪明，不愧是该死的富二代。

曹丕告诉我，他和司马是私奔来这里的。为了反抗封建包办婚姻，追求爱情自由，从洛阳千里奔袭，本来打算去云南，没想到走偏了，大陆走到尽头，没路了，渡了海，就到了岛上。  
前半段剧本挺熟悉的，很有对面另一个更大一点的岛某位女作家的风味。我断定他在胡扯，现代社会哪那么容易走偏路，当年乾隆下江南都没走偏，要是偏了，也没前半段封建包办婚姻的事了。  
他们两人的关系非常神秘，我和他们同吃同住两天，有过好几种猜测。并不是说他们不可能是一对，有时候还挺像那么回事儿的。  
司马有时候叫他“少爷”，看起来就像他的管家或生活助理。有时候又很强硬，支使曹丕干这干那，还骂他傻逼，也不像食君俸禄的人敢做出来的事。像我，一个领三千微薄月薪的临时工，都只敢在朋友圈发《轮到你了》的死亡预告仅老板单独可见，可惜老板总是不识抬举。  
但他们的关系确实亲密。民宿住同一间房，行李也放在一起，不分你我。曹二就是滥情的命格，对谁都有点意思的样子。有一次我觉得他看我的眼神不大对，后来才知道他那时候在写小说，女主第一人称，入戏太深，别说是我，看一条狗的眼神都幽怨多情。司马吧，怎么说……长得挺好看的，唇红齿白，纤薄锐利，确实比较勾人，让人怀疑他俩是包养关系。擅自揣测别人的行为很下作，但他们是我二十年来见过最奇怪的一对旅伴，我很难克制住好奇心。  
真是扑朔迷离。  
到岛上的第一天我带他们去民宿，是认识的老板自住的古厝，匀出三间做旅游生意。我没有在bnb上订，在微信上跟他谈好价格。老板也乐见其成，都不想给bnb平台费，能多赚一点是一点。他女朋友天天在朋友圈发拼夕夕链接，叫人帮砍价，以为薅到社会主义羊毛。岛上有信息差，根本不知道这玩意名声多差，还疑惑为什么游客都不帮她点。  
民宿是当地特色建筑，类似北方的四合院，只不过檐角更弯，雕梁画栋更精细。中间的院子有一口水井，东西厢房，中厅和连接两侧的游廊都铺着花砖，正中供着关老爷，供桌下首左右各摆一溜太师椅，像旧时代宗祠开大会。进门两侧砌了两个花坛，种着三角梅。曹丕和司马都挺感兴趣的，拿着手机拍拍石雕，拍拍花砖，拍拍三角梅。  
我带他们去房间，曹丕拍拍墙，笑嘻嘻地问我：“这是土墙吧，隔音效果会不会很差。”  
确实是土墙，但早已翻修，结实得不得了，成规模的古建筑早就被政府拉去保护起来了，要不然刮一场台风、来一场地震就能百年后合于一坟，哪还有机会拼夕夕。  
我问他：“你想做什么。”  
他无辜地摊摊手，看看司马，再看看我，“我不是说了么，我们是私奔，乱世中的两朵娇花，好不容易跑到没有人认识的地方，还是个岛，耗子出不去猫进不来，不得抓紧时间享受爱情自由。”  
我和司马同时露出一言难尽的表情，倒是房东很善解人意——岛上的人很神奇，血里一半淌着封建流毒，一半淌着彩虹革命的新生和希望。既可以用拼夕夕，又对LGBTQ予以宽容——连忙回答说：“我们房间隔音都还不错啦，你那个要是不够用可以去街上看一下，有自动贩卖机。”  
曹丕和他激情握手：“谢谢哥，感谢您的理解。”  
第二天，房东哥哥微信跟我说，曹丕在客厅看了一晚上电视，岛上收不到他常看的新闻台，只好看《小魔女doremi》。  
……我博览群耽的生涯里从没见过如此憋屈的金主。

“生气了？”我支起手肘捅捅他，示意他看舱内。  
曹丕回头看了一眼，司马正在打呵欠，困恹恹的，昨晚似乎没睡好。“经常这样，别理他，一会就好了。”  
“你哪来的自信。”我翻了个白眼。  
“凭我是他老板。”  
我倒吸一口气，“你们果然是金主包养——”  
曹丕噎了一下，“想什么呢，你是不是没谈过恋爱啊，读不懂空气？谈恋爱都这样，闹小脾气就由着他，闹过了才动真格。”  
我又不是环境监测站，读空气干嘛。  
“你果然没谈过恋爱。”他很遗憾地摇摇头。  
曹丕说要给我介绍男朋友，我说免了，不喜欢北方口音。他“嗬”了一声，说我搞地域歧视，一句话河南味很冲，听得我牙酸齿软。  
“北方口音怎么了，你们南蛮子舌头都捋不直。”  
我怒目而视。他连忙找补：“哎，不是说你，我朋友，南京人，写个信都一堆文法错误，你知道我看了多难受吗，每次送信过来都得帮他订正，不知道的还以为我是他网课老师。他也不是没读过书，就是……唉……”  
曹丕说介绍他儿子给我认识，刚上初中，和我年龄差距有点大，不过尚可接受。  
你有儿子？我冷笑地看着他，不相信他的鬼话。  
他像是终于被我这种油盐不进的态度惹烦了，不再说话，直接掏出手机给我看照片。  
还真让他搞出这么一个人，长得的确七分相似，但比他帅多了，穿着校服，还戴红领巾。  
不知道是不是P的，现在很多黑科技可以把自己的脸撕下来贴模板上，前一阵子毕业季，朋友圈风靡一个高中毕业照小程序，把我朋友换头换成《小欢喜》的乔英子。  
我将信将疑：“这真是你儿子？”  
“怎么了？很奇怪吗？”他收起手机，手肘撑在甲板的栏杆上，语气像个中年大爷，“都说了我被封建父权包办婚姻了，你也不信。司马懿也有儿子，不过才念小学，跟你不太合适。”  
妈的！我今天是非得在你俩的儿子里挑男朋友吗！  
“那你老婆呢？”我又问，“额，不是司马，我指的是法律上的那个。”我赶紧补充。  
“在家啊。”他低下头去，“他也是。”  
“那你们不是……”我沉默地抽了一口气。  
“出轨么。”他笑了笑，回头竖起食指，对我比了个“嘘”，“所以是海岛假日啊，只敢放肆一次逃到没人认识的地方，乱世中的两朵末路狂花。”  
我觉得他只是把“人的一生要有一次奋不顾身的爱情或说走就走的旅行”仿造雷文的句子改了一下，本质是一样，比我在公众号上吹逼骗文青更令人恶心。  
以前他老说自己和司马是亡命鸳鸯，我一个字都不信。他时而认真感伤，时而假不正经，满嘴跑火车，阳光信用不怎么高的样子。现在慢慢接近真相，发现一直以来被我当做玩笑否定的那个选项竟然就是事实，我反而不知道怎么面对他了，有种被逼上崆峒山的感觉。  
这个话题触及到我的知识盲区，我还没成长到拥有解决他说的问题的阅历，也没有立场打探一个陌生人的人生，只能悻悻闭嘴。  
但不知道是不是夕阳造成的错觉，他垂下眼睛的时候，阳光在眉弓和鼻梁投下阴影，看起来有些落寞。

抵达小岛，曹二背起帐篷，说晚上要在岛上露营。  
我和开船师傅都露出了迷惑的眼神，像北方人看南方人玩雪。  
“你知道这里晚上风多大吗，你睡一觉醒来人在新几内亚刚下猴面包树。”  
“没关系，可以不睡，我们在帐篷里看星星。”  
“你知道这里地上有多潮吗，铺十层垫子都没用。”  
我听他提过一嘴，司马的腿脚好像不太好，这么潮的天睡室外的地上，也不怕得风湿。  
“没关系，我抱着他。”  
曹丕似乎对幕天席地有什么执念，我怀疑他死后可能连坟墓都不搞，尘归尘土归尘土。  
“你是野人吗，非得在荒郊野外过夜？”我跟他介绍，岛上的特产是高粱酒，他可能以为会有一片《红高粱》那样的草地，伴着穿心过肺的狂风，才是灵与肉最原始、最淳朴的结合。  
可惜没有。  
岛上除了沙滩、扎脚的碎石堆、荒芜的公路，和专门修来诓骗游客的拍照墙，什么都没有。  
“想想，到了午夜，岛上就只有你和你男朋友两个人，四周被海包围，一面是安全感，一面是孤立感，很矛盾，也很刺激不是吗？”曹丕的眼神露出跃跃欲试的光彩。  
我没有男朋友，没法理解他的脑回路，谁来管管他啊。  
砰。唯一能管他的人从船上跳下来，码头的木板在他脚下轻微晃荡。司马走到我们面前，提着两瓶高粱酒，“开船的师傅送的，晚上岛上风大，给我们驱寒。”  
师傅，是驱寒还是助兴啊？  
“那么喜欢岛，去太平洋买一个得了，你在上面裸体跑马拉松都没人管。”我嘀咕。  
他认真地考虑了片刻，说：“你懂吗，动动手指买来的东西和跋山涉水费尽心神才抵达的地方是不一样的，如果我买一个岛，那仍然是过去那个有钱有权势的我给予的恩典，而我追求的是一次一无所有、孤注一掷的旅行。”他顿了顿，抓住司马的手，握住，“我唯一的筹码，只有他。”  
不懂。两个都不懂，我没钱没权势也没真爱。  
我拗不过他，丢下一句“如有生命威胁，后果自负”，很没职业操守地走了。回到船上时，微信收到他转给我的导游费尾款，还有一个88.6的红包。  
什么啊，这人。  
我回头看一眼，海风灌满他们的领口和下摆，迎着夕阳，像要飞起来。


End file.
